


Naughty Boy

by Girl_in_blue_fic



Series: We Will Rock You [2]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sexy Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic
Summary: An extra kinky epilogue for We Will Rock You. Be warned that this is extremely NSFW, so only 18+ readers, please.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: We Will Rock You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026171
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Naughty Boy

Poppy felt a little guilty for lying to Branch again. 

It was the second night in a row that she was sleeping in her pod, by herself, after saying she would ‘do everything she could’ to get her chores done and meet him down in the bunker before bedtime. She was procrastinating the final night; don’t get her wrong, she was dying to move in with Branch, but there was some final alone time she had to have in her pod before she completely moved out. 

It was like a ritual before closing a chapter of her life. Her chores consisted of sorting the scrapbooks she had to take with her; to remember the sweetest memories she had had there and to enjoy her hot tub. Of all things she would miss, the privacy of her bathroom would be the most crushing one. Her friends would barge into her pod any time; they had been given that freedom in the past, but they would never bother her if she was locked away for some soapy time. 

Two days away from Branch was certainly challenging. Her boyfriend’s touch was something so addictive that there were days she undressed while the elevator was still going down, to meet him hot and ready before it clunked completely at the lower level. Branch got used to it and he loved her eagerness to have a round anywhere; or so it seemed to be because he was always naked waiting for her. 

Lowering herself to be eye-level with the bubbles, Poppy closed her eyelids and felt a familiar pressure downwards. Instinctively she let go of her soap and ran her hands down, already knowing how she liked to be touched to get some quick relief. Every time she touched herself, she couldn’t help but think of Rock B. That version of Branch was simply divine in his sassiness and forwardness. It would have taken her months to touch herself like that and he simply offered a shortcut, pressuring all the right spots to make her come in minutes. 

Morals were forgotten when she wanted to ride her desire out of her system faster. It was in her mind and thoughts weren’t a crime. Fantasizing about running her tongue over his tattooed chest was what did the trick and, just like every time, she thought about his massive fingers playing with her instead of her tiny ones. The tightness inside her came loose, she bit her lower lip to keep loud noises in check, but a gasp and a silent moan couldn’t be helped. 

The combination of an orgasm and the hot water made her sleepy and she reached for the towel. Just when she opened her eyes she had the impression she was being watched. The bathroom door was slightly open, but then, sometimes she would forget to completely click it shut. Just in case, she wrapped her body and peeked outside, seeing that her room was empty like it was expected to be. 

Returning her thoughts to her boyfriend, as she spread moisturizing over her legs and arms, she couldn’t help but blush at every barrier he had broken through. Branch was certainly a panther in a kitty’s shell. The couple of times he silenced his overworking mind during their private fun were the best times ever. It almost felt like he would change gears and his soft and caring touch became wilder and rougher. She could never complain about it, no matter how the bruise marks, his fingers caused while gripping her butt, looked the next morning. 

Branch was going to let go soon. He would understand that being vulnerable was safe and exciting and perhaps, he would become as forward as his Rock self. Oh, she was dying to enjoy that day. She even had a spare pair of lingerie she had brought from the Alternative Universe, a special one she wanted to wear only when he was naughty enough to deserve it. 

Poppy realized she sounded like she was drowning in hormones. Since she returned from their adventure, she couldn’t help wandering perverted thoughts to appear anywhere. She thought about going down on Branch during a meeting, for Hair’s sake! How much sexiness of the other universe selves reveal about her true nature?

It was past midnight and after an evening of packing and a day of visiting the Classical Tribe, Poppy didn’t even bother with clothes. She turned the lights off and slipped under her fuzzy blankets, admitting how childish everything around her was. 

Indeed, it was time to move out. 

***

Drowsy, Poppy had a feeling she wasn’t alone in her bedroom so she opened one eye to peek from above her blankets. The burning sensation on her puffy eyelids combined with the blackness outside made her realize it was still far from sunrise. Sighing in frustration, she turned to her side to look out of the window to check on the stars, but gasped and sat up as soon as she caught the sight of an intruder in her bedroom. 

He smirked. 

Poppy brought the blankets up, suddenly cursing herself for sleeping without her clothes on. Her lower lip trembled and a chill ran through her body. It was an excited chill. The troll in front of her looked familiar. He had his hands in his pockets and a hoodie was covering his face almost completely so she wouldn’t see who it was. The zipper was slightly down and she could see the top of a tattoo, but couldn’t distinguish what it was. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Poppy.” He was forcing his voice to sound different from any troll she knew. The blackness inside her bedroom combined with his disguise made it impossible for her to know who he was, but his intentions were pretty clear, given the sounds of the unbuckling of his belt and the zipping down of his pants. 

“I’ll scream!” she threatened, but they both knew she wouldn’t. She was too curious and too excited to let it end without a proper conversation. Sure… conversation was everything they were going to do. His devilish smile got wider and he pulled the hoodie’s zipper up to completely cover his chest. 

“Yeah… scream and let the whole village know you have a naked troll in your bedroom,” he replied wisely and he didn’t have to point out that she was naked herself. It would take a lot of explaining…

He advanced slowly, studying her moves, to see if she was going to run, to fight or to just sit obediently through the whole thing. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of his hand, but couldn’t distinguish what it was. Poppy couldn’t even tell what his skin color was, but oh- she could see the size of his ‘happiness’ and it did look familiar. 

“Branch…?” She asked tentatively and excitedly. If this was his idea of fun… well… she was up for a little game. But as soon as his name escaped her lips he flew towards her, pinning her down with an angry growl, almost dangerously. 

“Don’t say his name when I’m here, love.” Poppy froze when hearing his words. It was Rock B. Nobody called her ‘love’ except him, not even Branch. 

She was going to ask what he was doing in her universe again; how come he left Rock P alone to visit her and she was incredibly shocked that he hadn’t turned back into his Pop self. What had gone wrong with the guitar and the strings that stopped him from changing back?

But all the questions died on her lips as soon as she felt his hands on her hips, angling her up and diving his talented tongue inside her. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She was already very bothered with the situation, thinking that it was Branch had made her wet, but the perspective that it might be Rock B just made her throb. 

Hair, she was dying for a wild sex night and she internally begged, with every fiber of her being, for it to be Branch trying to play a sexy game with her, making her confused, excited and at his mercy. It was very uncharacteristic of him to trick her like this, but maybe it was him coming out of his shell, breaking free into a world full of sweat, licking and pounding. 

Her legs tensed around his neck because he knew exactly what to do to get her there. The slurping sound followed by the sensation of his familiar fingers going in and out of her drove her crazily over the edge. 

“You’re not allowed to come yet,” he commanded, barely lifting his head from between her. She felt his breath as he spoke. He had made her so oversensitive that she could barely understand what he was saying. 

Until that moment, she was refraining herself from touching him, with her fists grabbing the blankets that had been thrown aside, but with one lick he completely undid her resolve to resist him. Her hands shot up to his hoodie, trying to go for his hair, while she convulsed in disobedience, allowing herself to ride a climax that completely shook her body. 

He stopped touching her and stood upright when he saw her hands near his face. Still limp from the hot white waves he had provided, she didn’t realize he had kneeled over her, climbing on her bed to tie her hands above her head. Poppy didn’t see what he was doing until it was too late. He was making sure the ropes weren’t too uncomfortable when she recognized the scent of his sweat mixed with green apples, coming from under his hoodie. It was Branch, all right, but which version?

Feeling playful, she couldn’t stand his closeness and flicked her tongue just before capturing his cock with her mouth. He almost fell forward at her boldness. It was like she was defying his domination, but he couldn’t help a sharp intake of breath when she used all her knowledge from their past month’s activities to make his eyes roll into the back of his head and surrender. 

She felt the game changing; even tied up, she knew he was completely caught off guard and continued sucking until he was distracted enough. She had the slight impression that he had his eyes closed so she reached her hair up, going for his hoodie again. Poppy had to know who he was! Her sanity depended on it. 

His hand was fast and he caught her just in time. Smiling guiltily at him she let him go with a wet pop. His body language showed that he was furious with her, but she only pouted cutely at him. 

“Turn around.” His voice was husky, mixed with anger and desire. Her body tingled with anticipation and she obeyed, turning on her knees while her hands were still tied in front of her. “You’re a naughty girl.” His hand ran over her butt, pausing in appreciation, then ran up to her back until it captured her hair and pulled it deliciously towards him, making her almost beg to have a second round at once. 

“A naughty girl for a naughty boy,” she replied breathlessly. Just seeing her like that made him almost lose it. She trembled in submission at each light touch and he loved it. He loved seeing the Queen completely vulnerable and at his mercy. 

“You won’t be laughing when I’m done with your punishment.” He didn’t wait for permission, if any was needed at that point, and he drove himself inside her like he hadn’t been there for a torturously long time. She cried out at his vigorous thrusts and he had to cover her mouth with his free hand to keep her from waking up the entire Village. He felt her clenching around him and stopped moving, interrupting her climbing climax. She whined in frustration, buckling her butt towards him, trying to get some action done by herself. 

Poppy amused him. She’d get what she wanted even if she had to do it by herself. He rode her again and, once more, he stopped, making her squirm. 

“Stop playing with me,” she begged with a muffled voice, since his hand was still covering her mouth. 

“You’re being punished. You won’t come until I say so,” he warned, pounding into her again and stopping. 

“I’ll come whether you like it or not,” was her reply and he couldn’t believe her audacity. He considered biting her shoulder to leave a mark just so she’d understand how serious he was, but it was too late. Even with him out of her, she closed her eyes and moaned. He looked down at her trembling form in complete shock. “Ooops,” she panted between giggles. 

“Frosting…” he cursed, not being able to hold back the uncontrollable urge to pound her raw, having his mind going cloudy as testosterone rushed through his veins faster than before. He felt an animalist groan scratching his throat and he released her from her ties, flipping her over onto her back. Something broke inside him, unveiling him from all inhibitions he might have had. 

Grabbing a handful of her hair and twisting it on his hand before pinning it down, he buried his face in her neck, allowing himself to breathe in her scent, to suck her breasts and thrust back inside, not caring if he was being too rough. Her insane wriggling underneath him showed just how much she was desperate for it.

“Hair, Branch, faster,” she begged and he was too busy attending to her wishes to remember her to keep from saying his name. 

Poppy knew it was Branch, either version, it was still him and she deliciously wrapped her arms and legs around him, meeting his thrusts in perfect sync like they had done a million times. She felt her orgasm building again and closed her eyes, noticing his dark blue hair underneath the hoodie. She was about to cry aloud, just like she did every time and he silenced her with a kiss, diving his tongue in her mouth and drinking her sounds like a thirsty troll. 

“Oh Hair, I’m not done.” She barely descended from her high to say that and her mysterious lover smirked tiredly. He knew she wasn’t done. On nights when she craved for him, she’d go for hours and he would be exhausted the next morning. Happily exhausted. 

Knowingly she pressed his shoulder back. It was a small signal she used to show him that she wanted to trade places. Still locked in a battle of tongues, he grabbed her hips and rolled around, allowing her to sit on top of him, with him completely ready inside her. She gave a tentative move and he gasped, knowing he was too close to the edge to hold any longer. 

Poppy did notice that from the angle she was sitting, with their mouths touching she could peek down to his chest, as the zipper had slipped down during their activities. She recognized the skully tattoo and she instantly clenched tightly around him, making him moan against her lips. His hand found her clit and she arched back, completely forgetting about the tattoo. The swirling moves his thumbs made were much more interesting to watch and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the spider web tattoo on the back of his hand. 

Something burst inside her and she rode him like a horsewoman in a race. She expected his tattoos to be smudged by now, but they looked completely bright and real. Closing her eyes tightly and pounding a few more times she felt another orgasm coming. Her hand landed on his shoulder and she gripped him tightly. He hardened his muscles to hold her up because he knew what was coming next. She was already riding high and then she bucked her hips again and another wave hit her. He covered her mouth once more, getting completely drenched in her sweat as he hypnotically watched her. Another hip thrust and another hard clench around him and one final wave before she fell limply on his chest, completely spent from the multiple orgasms. 

He loved when she came down on top of him like that, like he was the only thing she needed to survive. He grabbed her wet hair with one of his hands and held her in place with a firm hand across her waist. He didn’t need many thrusts to finish, feeling his own mind-blowing wave hitting him like lightning. 

Somewhere between consciousness and the nearly unmanageable urge to sleep, he was able to disentangle himself from her, drawing a long and sexy moan of protest in return. 

Hair… if only he had known they would be like this before… 

He fetched his pants, quickly getting dressed when he noticed the sky was becoming lighter. He had to get out of there before his game was completely ruined. 

“Branch… it’s you, right…?” 

He looked at her, looking like a goddess sprawled on the bed, glowing her brightest shade of pink. 

“Do you want to see me again?” he asked, keeping an air of mystery and zipping up his hoodie once more. 

“It’s just roleplay, right?” 

She sat up with a hint of urgency in her voice. She hadn’t felt a scar on his shoulders when she held him. Rock B had been pierced by an arrow; she could have missed the spot, but she was sure it was Branch, with tattoos made by a waterproof marker or something like that. She just desperately needed confirmation. 

He licked his lips, approaching her with his hands back in his pockets. He leaned down and kissed her deeply; it was the kind that left her eager for more. 

“I’ll have breakfast ready in a few hours, your Majesty,” he whispered against her lips before retreating with that insolent smirk of his. 

Poppy completely melted. It was Branch, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

With a loud thud, Poppy dropped the last box inside the bunker. All her scrapbooks and clothes were piled up around the lounge room and Branch was waiting for her in the kitchen, with the smell of coffee and toast making her salivate. She was starving, and not only for food, so the first thing she did was sit on his lap, with a heated sparkle on her face that often acted as a sexy reminder of their previous night’s activities. 

“Morning.” Branch smiled innocently at her and seemed surprised when she didn’t restrain herself from a quick morning kiss, went straight for a full hot, open mouthed one. “Are you okay?” he blinked and she smirked, knowing he was too good at playing with her mind. 

“I’m better than okay. I’m incredible.” And she grinded her hips against his, feeling a delicious soreness that the previous night had gifted her. She hardly minded.“And I’m curious why you’d start _it_ now.”

“I’m sorry, Poppy. I’m kind of lost here.” He said it so naturally that she almost believed him, but Poppy wouldn’t be fooled by his act, instead, she smirked playfully at him and stood up, taking a chair by his side and diving into her breakfast. 

“Maybe it was just a _very_ good dream,” she said. If he wanted to play dumb, so be it, but by the end of that day she’d bring that rocker out once again and there would be no way he could deny his feral nature. Besides, she had brought that lingerie and she wanted to wear it!

It didn’t take them long to start unpacking. Branch and Poppy made sure they had cleared their agendas to spend the whole day organizing her things. He focused on practical matters, like hammering shelves into place to display her trophies, while she took a ridiculous amount of time organizing her underwear drawer. 

Each time Branch peeked inside the bedroom, she was trying a different one, and it was mostly distracting when she’d look at herself in the mirror, then turn around and study her body with the different shapes and sizes of lace adorning her curves. Hair, he had developed a soft spot for Poppy in lace and soon he found himself nearly dropping all the trophies when she deliberately teased him; going down and grabbing “something” on the floor in a very torturously long dive. 

Hammers and hard-ons didn’t go together, so he decided to finish the shelves as fast as he could before he got seriously hurt. Poppy didn’t miss his struggle from the other room and quietly squealed in excitement. 

It was time to add more spice. 

“I forgot a box outside,” she said, stepping on the elevator in nothing but the last black undies she had tried on. It would make him livid and he’d struggle to get after her in time. He would take a second of two to run and, with a little bit of luck, it was going to be all the time she needed to check the upper hall where he kept things he needed to go out. Like… hoodies. 

“Poppy, you’re naked!” Branch called, not believing that she was going to go outside like that. 

“I’m in my underwear,” she stated, pushing the lever and going up. “I’m sure the box is just outside.” 

And like she had thought, as soon as she stepped off onto the upper level, the elevator was already going down to bring him up. She quickly looked at the hangers, scanning for the hoodie. There was just a winter jacket and some rubber boots for rainy days, but she moved in for closer inspection anyway and as soon as she moved the jacket, a black marker fell on her feet. 

Score. 

Oh, she was going to lure that panther out. 

Before she had time to reach for the marker, she felt Branch’s hand on her back, turning her towards him, pressing their bodies together while looking exasperated. She grinded her hips against him, making him shut his eyes tightly to fight off the feelings in his tightened shorts. It wasn’t the time, but Poppy didn’t seem to care. 

Her hand went down, touching him through his clothes and internally squealing in victory. Hair, she was craving for more since she woke up, and gasped in delight when he pressed her against the wall that once displayed several scary drawings of Bergens. Their tongues found each other, having already missed each other’s tastes and she hooked her legs around his hip, showing exactly how damp she was for him already. 

“You’re going to be the death of me...” he managed to say against her lips, feeling her smiling and gasping while she unbuttoned his shorts. 

To their immense frustration, someone suddenly knocked on the trapdoor, making them both go stiff and deadly silent. 

“Don’t answer,” Poppy purred, biting his neck playfully. 

Another knock; louder this time. 

“They won’t go away. They know you’re here,” Branch pointed out, knowing his bunker had been promoted to “Royal Bunker” as soon as Poppy decided to move in. He ignored her sexy whine and opened the door, standing with his body half out of the trap door to find Guy Diamond standing there with a box in his hands. He looked up at him irritatedly. “What is it?”

“House-warming delivery for our Que-e-een,” he replied in an autotune voice. 

Branch was going to take the box and shoo Guy away at once, but his eyes bulged before he could say a word. From under him, Poppy had kneeled, pulled his shorts down and had wrapped her velvety lips around his throbbing erection. He felt his knees giving out and slammed his chin on the ground before standing up again with a nervous look. 

“Are you okay, Branch?” Guy arched an eyebrow in suspicion. 

As if she also wanted to know the answer, Poppy sucked long and hard, running her tongue over the tip and down to the base once again. 

“I’m great, thanks for the box,” he managed to say, lifting both his hands to grab the brown box with red hearts. Another suck in approval and his eyes clearly rolled back, making Guy give him a playful grin. 

“Is Poppy there with you?”

She started using her hands then, going up and down just like she knew he liked, keeping her wise tongue playing with the sensitive tip until he was ready to explode in her mouth. 

“I have to come… I mean - go. I have to go,” Branch said quickly, grabbing the trap door and closing it on Guy’s face before his glittery friend would realize what was going on. Just when he did, Poppy sucked one last time, tasting the way he completely gave up on holding back. 

After his brain and body came back into focus, he reached down to her, holding her face in his hands. She wiped her lips with her not-so-innocent fingers. He was completely breathless. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh, nothing,” she grinned, standing up and giving him a quick kiss. “Just felt like it.”

***

Poppy teased him for the rest of the day.She didn’t put her dress on and when Branch asked about it she just shrugged and said she was used to walking around like that in her pod, and since the bunker was home now, she shouldn’t change her routine. 

He felt like dropping on his knees and thanking the angels for that, but, at the same time, cursed the amount of restraint he’d have to exercise. 

He took it all like a decent troll and he didn’t raise a hand to touch her, even if he was dying to. Until a little before dinner time, Poppy thought she was winning the game. She thought that she was on the cusp of making him admit that he was the one to invade her pod the night before and have his way with her. But as soon as night fell and he just kept looking sweet and innocent at her she started wondering if it had indeed been Rock B. 

The mere thought crushed her heart with guilt, making her wonder if she had betrayed her boyfriend once again. 

With spirits starting to drop, she announced she was going to shower and Branch stayed in the kitchen, finishing dinner. He looked at her over his shoulder when she left, with his eyes darkening as he licked his lips. 

Poppy didn’t take long showering and soon she emerged back into an empty kitchen, sighing in frustration. The stove was off, the food was ready, but it wasn’t on the table. A glass of wine was strategically placed there and she didn’t think twice before taking it and drinking it all at once. She went for the bottle, feeling frustrated tears threatening to fill her eyes, when she felt hands cupping her breasts from behind. 

“Hair, Branch, stop scaring me like that.” She tried to turn around, but he pushed her forward, forcing her to lean over the table as his knees separated her legs with the same roughness he had used the night before. Her body trembled in anticipation. 

“I said, don’t call him when I'm here.” 

This time, he didn’t try to hide his voice, or his colors, but the hoodie was in place, covering his face and torso. He held her down, her cheek pressed against the cool wood and her delicate panties were exposed when he lifted her nightshirt. 

“Love…” he mocked, hotly licking her ears, hooking his fingers on the white undies and pulling them down. “... you were a tease the whole day and now you’re just playing innocent?” 

His mouth lavished her neck and she moaned. 

Oh, but she sure as hair wasn’t in an innocent mood now. Her fingers went down to touch herself, but he stopped her just before she reached her goal. Her intruder put his hands on her clit, swirled around, causing her to perch her hips higher, angling perfectly to be taken. Nightshirt was gone in a blink. With his spare hand he yanked her hair back, whispering his instructions in her ear. “You’re not allowed to take your hands off the table.”

If she was damp before, now she was dripping wet. He watched when she simply gripped the edges of the table, without any sort of protest, and waited for him to do whatever he wanted with her. Remembering how she had gone down on _him_ before, he decided to pay back. 

So, in a second, his pants were gone and he couldn’t stop touching himself while his mouth latched inside her, making her move around and moan desperately, begging for release. He knew how to make her reach her peak with his tongue, but right now he didn’t want to make her life easy. Her moans guided him to the moment she was about to scream and he stopped, walking around the table to display what she most wanted in front of her. He didn’t even have to ask before she took him with abandon. 

It was too good to be true. 

He felt the way her tongue was moving and faltering. In confusion he opened his eyes to see that she was reaching down on herself with her hair. Hands were still on the table, obeying him. He was the dominant one, she wasn’t supposed to defy him, so he, once more, walked around and smacked her hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to actually hurt. 

Not being able to hold his busting member anymore, he buried himself deep into her and she pushed against him to match his moves. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he moved, hearing her giving out an agonising moan, as if her life depended on how hard he thrusted inside her. And he was so happy to oblige her. 

“Hair, Branch!” she moved against him, instantly receiving another smack and an angry groan in return. 

“Don’t say his name!” he gripped her face in his fingers and forced her chin up, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss as he kept pushing himself into her warmth, somewhat uncoordinated. 

Turning her around, he practically climbed on top of her over the table, erratically pounding, feeling her legs and arms wrapping around him as her head fell over the edge of the table, giving him a glorious view of her breasts just under his hungry lips. He couldn’t hold much longer. It was too much. She felt so brilliant, roaring like a tiger when her first orgasm washed over her. He could tell she had been waiting for it the whole day from the way she soaked him. 

“Wait,” she breathed, completely spent. He helped her up from the awkward position, still inside her and blind with the need for release. “I have something for you.”

With a tortured nod, he let her go, his erection screaming in protest as she happily hopped out of the kitchen, bouncing boobs and pink curls everywhere while she made her way to his bedroom. She gave him a teasing smirk and closed the door on his nose, alerting him not to peek. 

Waiting was the last thing he wanted to do, but Branch took the time to completely open his hoodie to let his body breathe. When he came up with that idea, a way to bring out his darkest fantasies, he should have thought of a better disguise because he didn’t realise how hot it would get in under there. 

He heard a click and pulled the zipper up once more before approaching the bedroom and swinging the door open. 

He could have come right there at the sight of her. Poppy was wearing the spiky hair band, cuffs, belts, anklet, an incredible black leather top and deliciously small panties. Her bottom was almost completely free, making things so much easier for him. He heard her chuckle, knowing she had surprised him. Slowly, seductively, she walked towards him, placing her hands on his zipper. 

“Are you going to just stare at your cupcake or are you going to eat it, stranger?”

“O-okay…” his voice hitched, almost making him slip out of character. He needed a second to steady the dominator inside him. He nearly lost his mind as he ran his hands from top to bottom. 

Hair, she looked divine. How long had she been keeping that outfit? He wanted so badly to finish, but there was no way he could do it. He HAD to play more. 

“Lay down,” he ordered lowly. 

Once she was sprawled on the bed and waiting for him, he moved in. But he wasted no time with kissing inside her thighs, instead he went straight to that strawberry home he loved so much. She moaned and he felt her tensing her legs around his shoulders. Tongue, fingers, bites and pinches, she was soon screaming again and he hungrily drank each drop she provided him like it was the sweetest milkshake. 

“Hair, Branch, I need you inside me,” Poppy moaned, sitting up, still shivering from her high. 

His soft eyes darkened when hearing the forbidden name. A harder smack followed, making her open her eyes in indignation. 

“Ouch,” she pouted. 

  
  


“You better do as I say,” he threatened, sitting on the bed, harder than he had ever been in his life, making her bite her lips at the sight of him. He stretched his hair from the side of the hoodie, careful not to knock it back, and tied her hands behind her back. Curiously, she waited for instructions. “Ride me. I want to watch you.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. In a second she was sitting on top of him, going up and down deliciously slowly, enjoying the feeling while clenching him several times, pumping him with her hot walls. Hair, he loved when she did that. 

Clasping his hands behind his head, he watched while she picked up pace, finding her rhythm and coordination while still having her hands tied behind her. He knew he was driving her insane, because it was his touch, combined with the vigorous thrusts, that carried her there faster. Her head arched back, her mouth opened and she shamelessly moaned. He felt the familiar squeeze. 

There was something incredibly twisted and hot seeing Poppy getting there by herself, using him as a tool. 

Perhaps it was all the cuffs and spikes that did it, but something blindly animalistic bubbled to surface within Branch.

Trading positions, he didn’t see anything anymore – blindly overcome with primitive lust. He held her stretched legs against his chest, pounding into her like he needed each one to live. He desperately needed release, but he wanted to move more and more. 

Opening her legs, he dove into her arms, not caring when the hoodie came loose and his face got exposed. He missed the curious look she gave him when she saw the loops on his ears, but somehow it only worked to ignite more fire into her. Reaching for the zipper, she brought it down, revealing the skull tattoo that she had dreamed about for so many nights. 

His thrusts got slower, seeing her holding herself up on her elbows to run her tongue over his chest. Holy cupcakes, he couldn’t prolong it any more. He pulled at her hair, forcing her back down; not caring if he was being too rough, he quickened his pace, sending her spiralling. Moans became screams and with great relief he felt her coming around him again. 

“Again!” She gripped his naked shoulders and he nearly begged to have his turn. Wasn’t he the one dominating her? She wasn’t supposed to be giving him orders, but like a good boy, he moved and felt her immediately clenching again. 

The spikes rolled on the floor, unclasping while he kept thrusting. At each one a new wave of orgasm hit her until she was reduced to a screaming and trembling mess underneath him. He felt his own release peaking like never before, losing his mind completely as he blew inside her with intense relief. 

For a while, they both were completely quiet, holding each other with a tenderness that was lacking merely minutes before. Her kinky lingerie was on the floor and so was his hoodie. The tattoos were exposed and he felt her drawing them with her fingers, seeing the ink coming off. His arms tightened around her. 

“May I ask why?” Poppy’s soft voice sounded like a lullaby to his ears. 

“I don’t know… it feels liberating.” He kissed her, running his tongue over her lips and realizing he hadn’t done that during their game. “Do you mind if he shows up sometimes?”

“Hair, no.” Poppy giggled. “I love your sex alter ego. It’s a brilliant idea.” 

And she snuggled into his arms, feeling completely safe and satisfied. His hand played with her hair, half dozing off. 

“How should I call him?” she asked, still tracing the designs over his glowing skin.

“You know his name.” Branch closed his eyes, feeling completely fulfilled. 

“Yeah… I do.”

The End.


End file.
